The present invention relates generally to computer processors, and more specifically, to behavior based code recompilation triggering scheme.
In computing, just-in-time (JIT) compilation, also known as dynamic translation, is compilation performed during execution of a program at run time rather than prior to execution. Most often this consists of translation to machine code, which is then executed directly, but can also refer to translation to another format.
The machine code that is generated may from time to time require recompilation in order to dynamically adapt to changes in either the available processor resources or the data being processed. Thus it is advantageous to have a method of identifying the situations in which such a dynamic recompilation is needed.